<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Let Go by Manwathiel_Caladwen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763964">Can't Let Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwathiel_Caladwen/pseuds/Manwathiel_Caladwen'>Manwathiel_Caladwen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Relationship in 10 Kisses [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwathiel_Caladwen/pseuds/Manwathiel_Caladwen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing here Draco?”<br/>Draco tried to look nonchalant, but he failed. “I thought I would take a lunchtime walk to the new bakery at the end of Alley.”<br/>“Lunch at 10:30?” Harry raised an eyebrow.<br/>Draco crossed his arms. “Well, I had to skip breakfast this morning otherwise I would have been late for work.”<br/>Harry grinned and leaned in closer to Draco, “I don’t recall you complaining at the time. In fact, I think you asked for seconds of what I was serving.”<br/>Draco took a step back and sniffed, “I do not know what you mean.”<br/>“Crying shame that is,” Harry pushed closer in again, eyes sparkling.  “Would you like a reminder?”<br/>“We’re in public, Auror Potter.”<br/>“You’re right. I would hate to have to arrest you for loitering and public indecency at the same time.” Harry took a step backward, “If you have no other business here, you’d best be on your way Mr. Malfoy.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Relationship in 10 Kisses [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Let Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello lovely readers! Sorry this took so long to put up, life caught up to me in the last few weeks but I'm back on track.<br/>This is a little shorter than I would like but I wanted to get it posted sooner rather than later. Hope you all enjoy!<br/>As always, not beta read so any mistakes are you my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiss 7: Can’t let go—June 2003</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry stifled a yawn and looked at his watch. He was dismayed to see only ten minutes had passed. Merlin, he hated waiting. Especially when he was waiting in the portkey travel office. Especially when he was travelling to the world’s most boring security procedure conference. If he wasn’t the main speaker, he wouldn’t be going at all, but Head Auror Robards made it clear he didn’t have a choice but the accept the invitation was it was offered. Walking up to the service desk, Harry cleared his throat and waited for the wizard sitting behind the desk to look at him.</p>
<p>“Any update on when the next round of portkeys will be ready?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>“Sorry Auror Potter,” the wizard said, “They’re still tryin to figure out that big group that came in from Beijing. And then they got a big group comin in from Egypt but it looks like some of the Chinese travelers ended in Egypt but their luggage gone missin’. It’s a mess.” Checking his schedule, he added apologetically, “I’d wager another twenty minutes at least.”</p>
<p>Harry made a non-committal noise and thanked the wizard. Turning, Harry was debating what to do next-he could visit the canteen since he was going to likely miss lunch- when a familiar blonde walked slowly passed the window.</p>
<p>Smiling, Harry made his way to the door but stopped just short and watched as Draco sauntered past. If he didn’t know any better, he’d suggest that Draco was dawdling but Malfoys didn’t dawdle. Stepping out into the street, Harry spoke.</p>
<p>“Do I need to remind you Mr. Malfoy, that loitering is a public offense?”</p>
<p>“What are you going to do Auror Potter? Arrest me?” Draco smirked and Harry smiled.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here Draco?”</p>
<p>Draco tried to look nonchalant, but he failed as that was another thing Malfoys did not do. “I thought I would take a lunchtime walk to the new bakery at the end of Alley.”</p>
<p>“Lunch at 10:30?” Harry raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Draco crossed his arms. “Well, I had to skip breakfast this morning otherwise I would have been late for work.”</p>
<p>Harry grinned and leaned in closer to Draco, “I don’t recall you complaining at the time. In fact, I think you asked for seconds of what I was serving.”</p>
<p>Draco took a step back and sniffed, “I do not know what you mean.”</p>
<p>“Crying shame that is,” Harry pushed closer in again, eyes sparkling.  “Would you like a reminder?”</p>
<p>“We’re in public, Auror Potter.”</p>
<p>“You’re right. I would hate to have to arrest you for loitering and public indecency at the same time.” Harry took a step backward, “If you have no other business here, you’d best be on your way Mr. Malfoy.”</p>
<p>Harry turned around but he’d barely taken a step towards the door when Draco spoke up.</p>
<p>“Wait.”</p>
<p>Harry turned and raised an expectant eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Hypothetically, if I wanted a reminder…” His voice trailed off as he bit the corner of his lip.</p>
<p>Harry met his uncertain gaze and walked slowly forward. Leaning in to whisper in Draco’s ear, he described every exquisite detail of how he would take Draco apart, piece by piece until he could do nothing else but beg. Harry watched as Draco’s eyes slipped close, he jaw slacken and he could feel a shiver run down Draco’s spine as if he remembering exactly what it felt like when Harry pushed into him.</p>
<p>By the time Draco opened his eyes, Harry had begun retreating but he suddenly felt himself being jerked roughly by the elbow and pulled into the narrow alley between the portkey office and the shop next door.  He just has time to register the took of utter want on Draco’s face before he found himself being pushed against the wall and snogged quite thoroughly.</p>
<p>Reaching out to pull Draco in even tighter, Harry spread his feet, groaning when Draco’s thigh slotted into place between his legs. Content now to just let Draco lead, he let his senses be overcome by the onslaught of Draco’s smell, his touch, his taste.</p>
<p>Harry titled his head back, letting it rest against the brick and Draco chased his movements, not wanting to break contact unless absolutely necessary. Harry’s head lolled to the side as Draco shifted his focus to Harry’s neck and jaw, and he groaned again as Draco sucked a mark that Harry knew would leave a bruise. If he still possessed the capacity to worry, he’d be worried about covering up the bruise for the conference. But his ability to care had seemed to disappear as the blood retreated from his brain. Through the fog though, he still managed to recognize his own name being called from the front of the ally.</p>
<p>“Draco,” he breathed, “Draco, you have to stop.”</p>
<p>“Like hell I do,” Draco growled, and Harry shivered as he traced the shell of his ear.</p>
<p>Harry heard his name again. “Draco, come on.”  He murmured, “I have a portkey to catch.” And he reached out to push Draco away.</p>
<p>“Take the next one.” Draco answered as he grabbed Harry’s hands and pinned them against the wall, leaning in to again capture Harry’s lips.</p>
<p>Harry resolutely refused to allow Draco’s probing tongue entry, but his control slipped as Draco reached a hand down to cup his growing erection.</p>
<p>“Bastard.” Harry hissed and Draco grinned.</p>
<p>“I can’t be late Draco,” Harry tried one last time to pull away, but he knew his heart wasn’t really in it and Draco knew it too.</p>
<p>“You’re the main speaker. They can’t start without you.” And pressing his advantage he added, “Besides, we won’t take long.”</p>
<p>“That’s what you always say,” Harry rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“And I’m always right.” Draco looked please with himself as he gave Harry’s dick a squeeze. “Don’t tell me the prospect of security protocol has got you this excited.”</p>
<p>Harry groaned and let his head fall forward onto Draco’s shoulder, “I really had you sometimes.”</p>
<p>“No, you do.”</p>
<p>Raising his head, Harry met Draco’s bright gaze, “No, I don’t.” He agreed, and finally giving in, he wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. “Hold on tight.” He instructed.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream letting go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>